defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Smixo
"If you are not yourself, then you are no-one."' - Smixo Ropal, Jedi Consular' Birth & Young Years Birth Smixo was born during the Galactic Empires' rise to power. He grew up on Corellia, but was born on Dantooine. His mother was in labor for only ten hours. After his birth, his father was killed by Cad Bane, whilst defending the Kyber Memory Crystal. He was deemed force insensetive by both of his parents, a Human female and a male Rodian, but they had yet to find out the true Force inside of him. His mother fled the galaxy, going to remote planets such as Nar Shaada, Ryloth, and even the dark-laden planet of Korriban. However, the Emperor's long reach kept them moving, making them irritable and extremely tired. Young Years After about one year of hiding, the family decided to move to Tython, an ancient planet of knowledge. There they sought peace in the Force. They meditated everyday, and Smixo's mother pondered about what to do with her fourteen-year old son, Smixo. They agreed to stay on Tython until he was twenty, then he may be able to fend for himself. However, at the age of seventeen, Smixo and his mother learned of a shocking discovery; He was Force Sensetive. During an argument with his mother over their situation, Smixo somehow "pushed" his mother into a tree. They immediately chose to stay on Tython until he learned the ways of the Force. At the age of seventeen, he began training with a lightsaber. He learned quickly, but was unable to master the Shii-Cho-fighting style, which was the first style to learn. Makashi and Ataru came naturally to him. He worked hard to master Shii-Cho and Soresu, but his attempts all became failures. Sadly, at the age of nine, his mother went to go find some wood for the nights' fire...they never came back. Smixo had to fend for himself up until he was nineteen, when a pilgrimage of Jedi happen to stumble upon him at a temple on Tython. The Jedi, whom wielded a blackish lightsaber, took him on as his Apprentice. Life As An Apprentice Smixo's master, now named Alexander-the (or Alex for short), was an Imperial Sith whom once was a Jedi. He taught Smixo in the Dark-Side of the Force, showing him the "true power of the Dark Side". However, Smixo disliked using the Force to hurt people, rather than using it to teach and learn and save people. Smixo soon joined the Imperial Army, with pressure from his master. He trained other Sith at one time, but he soon decided that he wanted to find his mother. With his masters' allowance, he travelled to Tython to find his mother. During this time, his master planned to kill them once Smixo found her, because she was a Jedi. To Smixo's dismay, he didn't find his mother. What he did ''find was the lightsaber of his mother, still containing the golden crystal inside. Within five feet of that, he found an Imperial-Issue E-11 Carbine. He was shocked to find out that the Empire, which he belonged to, which saved him on Tython, was the murderer of his mother! In the unknown period afterward, it is said that Smixo confronted his master, who broke down. Supposedly, they both agreed to hide within the Empire, and then, tear it apart from the inside out. They stayed in the Empire for another fifteen years, waiting for their chance. Force Academy ''"So, this is the Hall Of Defenders?" '' ''"Yes, it is." "Well, be ready to craft another lightsaber to put up there, because my name is next!" -Smixo and Jedi Master Darka, Current Leader Of Force Academy Before the chance was given, his master sensed that they should leave they Empire, and join an Academy which will teach them the true way of the Force. This led them to Dantooine, to an academy known as Force Academy. Once there, they began learning the ways of the Force. They both completed the Jedi Knight Trials together, and are now Knights of the Force Academy. Before his knighthood however, Smixo faced the Trials. The Knight Trials consisted of: *Killing a Krayt Dragon in order to protect Tatooinian citizens from overpopulation. *Killing a Nightsister Elder to balance the Force. *And killing a Dark Jedi Master and his apprentices, to help weaken the evil Sith and to prevent further manipulation of the Force. *Rescue a Rebellion or Neutral supporter from the Galactic Empires' Corellian Corvette to prove your devotion and support to the Rebel Alliance. He had much help along the way. With help from his master, he killed a Nightsister Elder. An apprentice whom was also doing his Trials helped him kill the Dark Jedi Master, and a Medic aided in Smixo's journey to kill the mythical Krayt Dragon. Knighthood After Smixo's passage from Padawan to Jedi Knight, he sought out an adventurous life, finding artifacts and discovering the Force. His first destination was Yavin IV, where he discovered the power of Exar Kun. When he entered the Temple, he nearly fell to his feet in agony, but the Force kept him safe until he found an ancient holocron "piece" and took it. This "piece" was actually a part which was supposedly taken from Axkva Min, but that piece was a fake. Smixo later stole the Codex back from the Empire, whom used it to creat The Conqueror Star Destroyer. After he stole it back, he placed his own biographical records within it and hid it on Tython. When he travelled to Tython to hide the Codex, he meditated on Tython and honed his lightsaber skills over the three-month period he was there. Before he left, he crafted a new lightsaber from the ore on Tython, and named it the Force Academy Lightsaber of Heritage, in honor of '-FA-' (Force Academy). He then decided to travel to Mustafar, the lava-planet of the "Duel of Fates" between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Once at Mustafar, Smixo found the place where the final blow was struck on Anakin Skywalker. He reminded himself that the Dark-Side made Anakin half-insane and caused him to ally with the Emperor in the Jedi Purge, which eventually led to his parents' death. After leaving the site, he went to the Temples that are still on Mustafar to this day, and meditated at each one. When he finally returned to Dantooine, he went to the Jedi Temple Ruins of the planet, where Exar Kun recieved his formal training under Jedi Master Vodo Soisk-Baas. There, he helped the Zabrak Jedi Drakka Judarrl. After he finished there, he went back to his home at Dantooine Enclave to archive what he found, until he recieved a Padawan - Odive. Mastership Smixo unofficially became a Jedi Templar when he undertook the Padawan Odive as his apprentice. He taught Odive of both the Light and Dark-Sides's of the Force, rarely, if at all, using actions to describe the Dark-Side. He believed that teaching both sides of the Force would prepare his young Padawan better for fighting the Dark-Side. Smixo would normally take Odive out of anything he was doing, just to teach him and train him. They both grew to be quite good friends, and he made sure that Odive had the best outfitting he could for any situation, whether it was fighting a Sith Apprentice, or just delivering a package to the Jedi Council. He also taught his Padawan the most important Jedi saying of all - the Mantra: Jedi Mantra ''' '''There is no Emotion; There is Peace. There is no Ignorance; There is Knowledge. There is no Passion; There is Serenity. There is no Chaos; There is Harmony. There is no Death; There is the Force. : One lesson he taught was just before Odive's Knighting. That lesson was of the Khar'Jin, an ancient Force-Sensetive group that believed the Force just is, ''and that the persons' perspective determined whether the Force was a Light or Dark-Side power. They wrote only sixteen holocrons, all of which are hidden in a Temple that Smixo wandered upon in the Dune Sea. He copied eight of the holocrons, and returned to Enclave, which is when he met Odive. Each lesson is different, and an account from a different person. Teaching the eight lessons that were main to the Khar'Jin, Smixo saw Odive off, knighting him in the Temple Of Tranquility, near Dantooine Enclave. Sadly, Odive perished soon after, due to an ambush by a Dark Jedi and a squad of Troopers. Angered, Smixo searched for the Dark Jedi, tracking her to Yavin IV. He confronted Quillara Adeen, defeating her. Soon after, Smixo was called to Dantooine yet again. This time, he followed to Force to a small Jedi Shrine, with a statue at its' center. When he touched the statue, a Jedi appeared, and began teaching him the ways of the Force, and how to outlast an enemy. After trying many times, working very hard, Smixo completed Bre'ano Umakk's trial, outlasting him after three minutes. He had finally mastered Soresu and Shii-Cho. After this, Smixo archived many lessons, biographies, and stories from many different people, and placed them in the ancient Khar'Jin Temple, on Tatooine. Mid-Life (30-40 Years Of Age) Smixo eventually left the Khar'Jin Temple behind, in search of a second pilgrimage. Smixo travelled to many planets, including Yavin IV, Naboo, Rori, Dantooine, Tatooine, and even Lok. Once he returned to the Enclave, he began to meditate more, honing his skills as a Consular. One day, while he was meditating, a young girl by the name of -Destine passed by, and began talking with Smixo. As she was about to leave, she fell and sprained her ankle. Smixo tried to help, but -Destine was reluctant. She soon gave Smixo her ankle to mend, and Smixo did so. As he healed it, however, he began staring into her eyes. They were a beautiful dark blue color as beautiful as the oceans of Naboo. It was then that Smixo had met his future love. After finally mending Destine's ankle, she left, but invited him to her home, where she sold the furniture that she had crafted. She was still decorating when he arrived, so he sat down, and waited for Destine' to finish. She sat down, and they spoke for awhile until Smixo was sent off to be a peacekeeper between the Jawa's and Humans of Tatooine. The next day, when Smixo returned, he brought -Destine to his sacred Meditation Tree, which had a great view. The tree faced East, toward the rolling plains of Dantooine. Destine' enjoyed the trip, and soon Smixo and Destine' kissed. But not short after, Redari, Smixo's Jedi ally, arrived and wondered why they were together. Smixo explained, but to no avail. Redari left eventually, leaving the couple alone. Then, Smixo professed "I love you." to Destine'... * * * * * * * * * * However, Smixo's life as a Jedi Consular sent him to various planets, and often left him unable to be with his significant other. Finally, Smixo had time to talk with her, and took out time to go to the beach with Destine'. but it was not without punishment. He had skipped out on an important mission to Dathomir, which led him to be given one more chance before being excluded from the Order. And, his time with Destine' was shattered when General Mundi came and informed him of what he had done. After his close encounter with expulsion from the Order, Smixo became more strict on his orders. But when he did have time, he took Destine' to the cantina, or touring Palace's, or even to a secret Oasis he had found. At his age of 32, Smixo was at his peak. Soon, he proposed, with help from his friend Zane Lancer. But sadly, Destine' was unsure and rejected the proposal. Havoc Squadron Eventually Smixo became tired of ground wars, so he wanted to be an Ace Pilot. He joined the Navy's Fourth Fleet, Havoc Squadron. It was led by Warvog Arkon, and was the so-called "easiest" squadron. It proved harder than he once thought, because he had never flown a fighter or a starship before. Numerous people in the Fourth Fleet helped him, including Battle-hardened, Rakoa, and Glaxa Guri, all freelance pilots. Rouke, a rebellion ace from Force Academy, helped also. After five days of combat, Smixo undertook his largest mission yet. He was to go to Kessel space and kill 30 Imperial Fighter Pilots and destroy a Corellian Corvette, the ''Star Ravager. After suceeding in the mission, with aid from other pilots, Smixo was given the honor of being an ace pilot for the Rebellion! This honor was given to him by none other than the Fourth Fleet's Admiral, Admiral Wilhalm Burke. However, another mission arose in the Deep Space sector. Smixo, aboard Stikstofman's YKL-37R Nova Courier. the crew consisted of Smixo, Stikstofman, Itokit, Glaxa Guri, and Riowotai Wigoc. the mission was hard, but not impossible: destroy the Imperial Star Destroyer that threatened the Rebel Base in Deep Space. When the Courier hyperspaced to the area, they were immediately under fire. After their first attempt, they were forced to escape and get repairs. When they returned, however, Smixo planned an attack (right). he knew that the ISD's blind spots were on its' sides where not all the guns could fire, so he decided to attack there first to make the side of the ship a safe zone for charging shields. He also knew that the underbelly was a great and very vast area to hide, so he attacked there next. After this, he decided to attack the front of the ship, which would allow him to advance further up to the bridge. On the final attack run, the ship was disabled. For some odd reason, the Bridge was impervius to any fire, so he left the rest of his job up to the Rebels' boarding parties. After this attack run, the Captain of the ship, Stikstofman, made Smixo his Lieutenant and Planning Officer. His mission was not over. He joined Defender Fleet as an Ace Pilot and commanded the ship "The Wraith". A Grand Ending... Though Smixo had much to do still in his life, including his Padawans, he abruptly disappeared from the galaxy, leaving a holo message for Force Academy: "To Whomever Reads This, I come to you as a lesson in life. I ask not that you do anything like me or nothing like me, just that you learn from my mistakes and change your life accordingly. There may be times where you doubt yourself, your parents, your friends, and, yes, your teachers/masters. Speculation is in all our natures, and I encourage you to venture past it and experiment with free will. '' ''Nothing is more powerful than your mind, and when it is used right, it can change the tides of battle, help you overcome fears, and be a “hero“, per say. I beg you to implement yourself often, ask questions! Knowledge is a gift that you give yourself when you focus and listen to what others say. By doing this, I myself have went a long way, (so I’m sure you can too). '' ''Flemily, Galin, wherever you are, I still think about your well-being every day. I hope you have been more successful than me and have trained your own Padawans. Just don’t make them do too much, too early. I did that with Odive, and it ended badly. '' ''Your Jedi Master, Smixo Ropal " The message also told the Academy to send an exploration team to the west of Mos Espa roughly four kilometers out, near the Jawa Trading Post. There they would find a temple, with a large amount of holocrons inside which Smixo had handwritten. What truely happened to Smixo is unknown, but Rebellion records in 40 ABY state that he disappeared, and was found dead on Obroa-Skai, near the old Force Academy ruins. He died "In a meditative state..." Smixo Ropal died thinking about what was most important to him: the Academy and his Padawans. ﻿ Special Contributions Smixo is not well known for his contributions, which haven't been officially added into the Jedi's existence. However, Smixo has helped build a Temple to the West of Mos Espa, on Tatooine, which houses the history of many Jedi, Sith, Secular Jedi, Khar'Jin, and other people of various proffessions. It is here where Smixo comes to meditate, concentrate, and learn about the history of the galaxy. The Temple, originally named after the Khar'Jin, who believed that the Force was neither Dark or Light-sided and that no knowledge should be "forbidden". Smixo has also created his own fighting-style, the Style of The Nexu, or Nexu'Jhan. This form is believed to be a mix of the Ataru and Makashi fighting styles, mixing quick, effortless jumps and spins, with the elegance and accuracy of the Makashi. Smixo has created his own opening stance for this fighting-style, where he extends his left foot forward, leaning back on his right leg, and places the lightsaber horizontally in front of his face, offering the ability to use the Sai-Tok Jung Ma Sweep attack at the beginning of combat. Lightsaber(s) ' Force Academy Lightsaber Of Heritage -' The Force Academy Lightsaber Of Heritage was based upon an Old Republic lightsaber design. Smixo first crafted this lightsaber while on Tython, during his Knighthood. He used parts of salvaged metal from Temple's to create the hilt, and used Nexu leather for the grip. This lightsaber is still in use by Smixo, and has been claimed to be one of the most powerful Force-user's weapon, due to it being made on Tython from the Temple's and animals there. Sentinel "Rori Razor" Lightsaber- '''First employed by Emperor's Hand, Ariana Silk, this lightsaber design featured a small hook which was where the index finger would be placed through, in order to keep the lightsaber secure. Smixo is said to have made this lightsaber out of Cortorsis and Nexu-whiskered hide. No matter its' elements, it is surely an elegant and unique lightsaber. Favorite Statements ''"It surrounds us an penetrates us...It binds the Galaxy together. It is, the Force." '-' '''Unknown Jedi Elder'' “Send as many as you want, one by one, two at a time or all at once, it makes no matter to me! You shall not pass!” '' '''- Jedi Master Cevit Eage, the Wise.'' Beliefs The Force is not a Light or Dark Side power, but it is how you use the Force. Take a knife for an example; It can be used to defend ones' self, it can be used to kill or hurt someone, it can be used to survive, or it can be studied to learn. It is neither righteous nor evil. It just ''is'''''. No knowledge should be forbidden, as long as the readers' intent is only curiousity or urge to learn. Younglings should be taught the ways of the Dark Side, to prepare them to one day face it. However, its' lessons should be monitored, in order to not cause a Youngling to 'choose' the Dark Side. You cannot gain Peace without Power, for when you are Powerful, you feel Peaceful, and when you are at Peace, you feel the Power of Serenity. A Powerful galaxy is a Peaceful one, because if it was Weak, then Chaos would ensue. A Jedi must teach a Youngling to be Peaceful, yet you must also teach them how to act towards violence to ones' self. (I.E. You must teach, if possible, all Lightsaber fighting-styles to a Padawan, in order to prepare them if Peace is not a solution.) Parents' Lives Smixo's parents met during the Clone Wars, as two Jedi who fought for the Galactic Republic. His father was a Jedi Master who used a orange (but also used a blue) lightsaber during combat. His mother, a wealthy woman from a large, Nabooian family, was on Corellia as a peacekeeper when they met. He happened to be on protective detail for the person that Smixo's wife was meeting. Of course, she sensed him, and, thinking it was a trap, engaged in lightsaber combat with him. Both were evenly matched, but she eventually got the upper hand. As soon as she was about to kill Smixo's father, they both got attacked by droids, whom they joined together in killing. They saved the chancellor from the attack, thus beginning their relationship. Because emotion was banned from the Jedi culture, they kept their love a secret. Until the Jedi Purge began, they had been secretly raising a baby, Smixo. He was born shortly before the Purge, only about a month, so when it began, they all fled to multiple planets, always on the move, keeping Smixo safe. Eventually, they could discontinue moving on the planet Tython, where they kept Smixo safe. At the age of five, they learned of his Jedi traits, being a Force-user. They immediately began teaching him the ways of the Force and how to use a lightsaber. He was excelling in Makashi and Ataru, but consistently failed in Shii-Cho and Soresu. When he was nine, his parents went into the wilderness to get some wood for the fire, but they never returned. Smixo's parents were killed...by the Galactic Empires' troops, who had came looking for him. Later on, a Sith expedition team went to Tython to dig up old relics at a Temple, but Smixo mistaked them for a pilgrimage and was soon grappled in by the Empire. His master knew of his parents' deaths, but cared not if Smixo went to look. He indeed, did go, following the Force on Tython to find his parents. When he did, he discovered their killer, forever changing him... Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Galaxies